User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Archive 1
I moved your page to User:InfestedHydralisk/Mutate into Lurker. Keep user stuff out of the main section ;) — Skuld 14:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) whoops sry :Hi again you have to creat sub page like User:InfestedHydralisk/Mutate into Lurker and not User:InfestedHydralisk Mutate into Lurker. Please copy the info in the right page and mark the other one for deletion with . Thank You.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:41, 13 December 2006 (CST) sry am new to making these humor things >.< ::No prob you didnt see a ban on you :D only tips. And dont forget to sign with --~~~~ or use the signature in the toolbox.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) Hmmm Related to Jimmy Hendrix by any chance? :) Entropy 07:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) nah :P --InfestedHydralisk 07:40, 3 January 2007 (CST) That's too bad. GWiki could use a celebrity or two for promotion. ;) Entropy 07:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) maybe he could be family in a far way, ah well --InfestedHydralisk 07:43, 3 January 2007 (CST) Nederlandeeeeer!!!! Eindhoven de gekstûh!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) Brabander :D --InfestedHydralisk 15:11, 4 January 2007 (CST) nee. oorspronkelijk kom'k uit Den Haag maar woon nu in Oodt-Groningen maar ben voor PSV =P. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 16:22, 4 January 2007 (CST) ow ja ook goed hoor :P Feyenoorder hier, al kijk ik nooit voetbal >.> --InfestedHydralisk 16:24, 4 January 2007 (CST) Leuke userboxes, mag ik wat lenen? --17:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) tuurlijk :) --InfestedHydralisk 17:05, 4 January 2007 (CST) LoL zie mn userpage :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 17:41, 4 January 2007 (CST) leuke familie xD --InfestedHydralisk 17:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) Spawn more overlords! sry, couldn't resist... X_X --Rotfl Mao 19:00, 3 February 2007 (CST) xD --InfestedHydralisk 19:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) Rollerbeetle powa! Cute! :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:45, 27 February 2007 (CST) : :D --InfestedHydralisk 18:46, 27 February 2007 (CST) Tiny Hint - use : to do indents if you don't want that weird boxy thing to show. ^.- [[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:50, 27 February 2007 (CST) ah yea ^^ --InfestedHydralisk 18:53, 27 February 2007 (CST) Userboxes I feel like ripping off all your userboxes, because i don't know how to make my own. And cuz they're 1337, of course :)--Dross 21:15, 9 March 2007 (CST) Feel free to do that =) --InfestedHydralisk 06:17, 10 March 2007 (CST) oooo, I wanna do that also! --Friend of Chaos 18:41, 31 March 2007 (CDT) signature How the f*** do I get a cool signature too? o_O --InfestedHydralisk 06:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) :A good guide are at User:Sigm@/archive1#Name 2.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:41, 10 March 2007 (CST) test --[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px still not right... :/ --InfestedHydralisk 07:07, 10 March 2007 (CST) hmmm --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px]] 07:19, 10 March 2007 (CST) crap... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px]] 07:20, 10 March 2007 (CST) and now...--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px]] 07:27, 10 March 2007 (CST) i hate this..--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) ... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px]] 07:32, 10 March 2007 (CST) right... --[[Image.Shadow Prison.jpg|19px ''InfestedHydralisk'']] 07:34, 10 March 2007 (CST) lets see... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) yay! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:04, 10 March 2007 (CST) test test test stuff Best taste in armour haha, I getting that armour on my rit and I have kurzich on my sin, but I wish it was ancient. ancient on sin and kurzich rit are my fav's. But then I dont really like pve anyways, so its silly of me 16px 12:12, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ancient armor has cool armor for every proffesion :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Is that Double posting mini motion picture availible to be used on other sites?^ -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ^Meaning can i use it on my user page? take it if you want :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) thx, thx for the guest book sig, and do you have any good assassin builds for pvp or pve? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) for PvP i use: and for PvE: both builds work really great, have fun :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:07, 14 March 2007 (CDT) for pvp i mean any good builds besides the BoA^ build? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ^9/10 assassins users use this. ok, now you're asking me something....uhmmm...hmmm...*think think*...this could work: this will be helpfull vs 70AL+ dmg dealers too, while mostly assassins are best vs 60AL. have fun :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:19, 14 March 2007 (CDT) How bout this? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:27, 14 March 2007 (CDT) or replace Jagged Strike and Wild Strike with Golden something... ''(only requires to be enchanted and its an off-hand that doesnt need a lead attack). I'd replace Signet of Malice for Shadow Refuge or Feigned Neutrality, a snare would be nice too. to bad theres no cripple applying lead attack wich requires an enchantment >.< anyway, damage looks nice and spammeble ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:33, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I dont like Shadow Refuge Feigned Neutrality is ok but you need signet of malice to remove blind so you dont miss with Reapeating Strike, and for health thats why you have monks in pvp but you can have a snare like Shadow Prision insted of Death's Charge. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 09:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) A self-heal is always nice, and Shadow Prison instead of Death's Charge will remove Way of the Empty Palm though, so it will be harder to spam Repeating Strike, might take Crippling Dagger or Caltrops or something. Signet of Malice, yeah, good against Blindness, but still, self-heal is better in my opinion ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:43, 14 March 2007 (CDT) maybe this: voila, self-heal and condition removal =) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:48, 14 March 2007 (CDT) not bad at all lol would work in RA when you dont happen to get a monk lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:50, 14 March 2007 (CDT) there's not always a healer needed ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) lol but a team with '''2' MONKS beats a team with no monks lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 09:52, 14 March 2007 (CDT) erm well, that's different >.>; ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) and a team of '''4' MONKS vs a RA team does not end lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 10:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) not if they are all smite :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Still sit me money''s''on the non-monks lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 10:06, 14 March 2007 (CDT) yeah, the monks would probably leave of insufficient damage dealing (assuming prot/heal) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) SSBM Samus sucks in SSBM, Luigi and Ness FTW! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) They are rubbish, I blow there heads off ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Stupid Spammus (The little nickname we have for Samus in the "crew" I play with). Anyways, I can obviously take you with Ice Climbers, Shiek, Luigi, Ness, etc., etc. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Shush, don't underestimate....woman...erm...well...Samus is a woman so...I'll still own you ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) R u CRAZY? Link FTW [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 04:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) lol, link sucks xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) I play with either Roy or Gannondorf, depending on whom I am playing. --User:Albinobird 10:22, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Roy! Why would you play Roy when Marth is faster, has longer range, deals more damage, better aerials! Only time to play Gannondorf is to laugh at Peach players when Ganon sends them flying in two hits. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Roy's hits lets the foe fly even further then Marth can :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) No matter with who you play with, I am not able to get pwned ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:25, 23 March 2007 (CDT) I kill u all with Falco so you can stop aggruing who's the best, cause i am :P84.28.234.148 05:25, 1 April 2007 (CDT) And again, i'm the person above here (yells at laptop cause it sux) Laptops show's im logged in while im not (again)—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 05:26, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :wtf are you talking about, I'm the best and you know it ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:16, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Connection ah, made a way to the Official Guild Wars Wiki :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) talk now! Someone, say something! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:40, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I hate people who don't use their res sig in HA, that do? Lord of all tyria 08:42, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, it's really annoying, ressing always comes in handy. Mostly at pick-up people just don't take res signet >.< ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:45, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Being unranked yet better than most of the unranked people is frustrating to say the least. Lord of all tyria 08:46, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Meh, I wanna go HA with my guild, but my guild doesn't play HA often, only GvG and AB and TA etc (not that GvG is not cool, it's awesome) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:49, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::GvG pwns everything, but we can never even get 8 people :( Lord of all tyria 08:53, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ouch o.O, whenever my Guild plays GvG, they just want me in there team =P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:54, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry about having edit conflict, changing the build with peoples suggestions Edit conflict = bad :D It's ok :) but don't forget to sigh with --~~~~ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:57, 31 March 2007 (CDT) You a Soviet Spy? If you are, I am so adding you to my oh so privileged Soviet Spies list :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:21, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Shhh, my identity cannot be revealed! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) When I get back... I personally challenge you, to a 1 vs 1, the only true PvP. I will be using my 1337''' MM Flare Spammer'. Do not be afraid, I will even tell you my 1337 tactics. You are allowed to use other 1337 builds like the popular Echo mender, though I doubt that will save you. Here, study throughly, you will need all the help you can get against this monster! Build Box [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 17:37, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Bring it on! And you bet I am coming with teh totally 1337 echo mender. Whisp me in-game for an apointment =P nah I have all the time :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Congratulations You are one of five finalists in my build competition. Similiar to Nog's contest, users will vote on which they think the best of the five builds is, but I will still be the final arbiter. Good Luck! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Ohyeah! DE ftw! :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:54, 11 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh, no party? :( oh well will have to do with this :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:33, 11 April 2007 (CDT)